Falling in Love At a coffee Shop
by MightnightMoonKiss
Summary: I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop, I love so much. After all the while, It was you.
1. Hello,Goodbye

Her hands held onto the cup a little tightly, he was supposed to be here but her friends said they seen him with his ex. He promised her that he wouldn't talk to her anymore. It's not that she had a problem with him being friends with woman, it's just that she didn't like his ex. She always starts bull with him. She sighed and looked down at the blue coffee cup. The coffee now cold and tasteless.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A rough voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked up to a man. If she wasn't sad she would have gasped at his beauty. His eyes showed nothing but kindness, his ivory black hair stop bellowed his ears. Shaggy but not too much, it showed he could be a rebel if he wanted to. His crooked smile sent shivers down her back. He sat down across from her, a cup in hand.

"Ha, I'm fine thank you though." She said uneasy. Her raven hair moved as she laughed behind her hand. Her soft brown eyes shined with confusion and wonder. She leaned forward and looked him over. Who was this man? And as if he read her thoughts he stuck his hand across the table to shake.

"Names Jerk," He said with amusement, his eyes showed playfulness and joy. Who was this man? He laughed and smiled at her confused face. He come here on his days off to help his grandmother. It was the first time he seen her without that boy, she always came here with that guy. He notice how sad she was, for some odd reason he wanted to comfort her.

She giggled and wrapped her small dainty hand in his," Names Bitch." He threw his head back laughing, just like a little kid. She couldn't help but laugh along with him. He smiled at her, her laugh sounded like millions of angels singing at once. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a guy, the same one that he'd seen with her millions of times.

"Oi, What do you think you're doing with my woman!?" The guy almost yelled at him. He simply stood up and smiled at her, waving bye as he walked back and sat with his friends. The guy he notice had stop brown hair tied in a small pony tail. His clothes told him he was a rich guy that didn't care about anyone but himself. And the kiss marks on his neck told him he wasn't worth her time.

"Your woman? I don't see a tag on her like she's some bitch." He said with an amusement that only she could catch. Her eyes held such fire, the kind you see in a girl who's ready for anything, a fire that has been suffocating for far too long. By now, everyone in the coffee shop were staring at them. His grandmother stood up, he sent one look over to her. His eyes shined with confidence.

"OI! I asked you a question!" The man, could he really call him that, was bringing unwanted attention to the table. He notice she shifted in her seat uneasy. "Kenji, honestly could you stop yelling? We were just talking. And I'm not like you kenji! I don't go around sleeping with every Dick John or Harry! And I'm not your woman anymore! I'm tired of how you treat me!" She stood up and walk, almost ran out the shop. He could tell she was embarrassed. The boy, yeah that's what he is a little brainless boy, Kenji followed her out.


	2. Accidentally in love

All rights to their rightful owners,

* * *

It's been days since she last walked into this place, the last time wasn't so pleasant. She winced at the memory and tried to brush it off. As she walked up to the counter, the familiar smells hit her all at once. She loved this place, it was like a second home to her. She spent half of her life here, and it was true. When she first moved to Ohio she was alone, she stumbled upon this place during a horrible thunderstorm. The owner, Kaede, brought her inside and gave her a cup of Lavender tea; that was almost ten years ago. She smiled fondly at the memory, she was only six at the time and had to walk home from school when the storm hit. Ever since that day she's been coming here after school just to sit and talk with Kaede and have some of her famous coffee and tea.

_"Oi, Kagome It's such a surprise to see ya child! Where have ya been?"_ Kaede asked as she walked over to the young girl. Kagome smiled brightly, Kaede has always been like a grandmother to her. _"I'm sorry Kaede! I had to work some things out before I came back, I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I already have." _Kaede shook her head with a small smile upon her lips, _"Child, ya could never cause any sort of trouble, ya hear? I'll bring ya your cup. The usual right? Large pumpkin spice Lavender coffee whipped with chocolate shavings?" _Kagome smiled and nodded her head, how she missed this place. She sat at the counter and looked around, the shop was two stories. The place didn't get much business and she couldn't figure out why. The outside had vines going up the sides, you could barely make out the old bricks and the tin shudders above the widows. But, when it rained it was heavenly, the rain hitting the tin made her heart fill with warmth. The inside was better, almost like a dream. The walls were wooden, chalk boards in random spots for customers to write on. Next to the counter there was a huge old metal book case that had random old books in it, books that people have gave Kaede over the years. Vines hung down from the top, herbs sat on the top giving the air a fresh feeling. The upstairs was her favorite, there was a huge bay window with beautiful wooden interior around it, the widow had crisp clean clear white curtains. The window seat was a pale blue, small little coffee stains on it here and there. It held so much history and it made Kagome so happy.

Kaede brought the coffee up to her and left with a smile on her lips. She got up and walked up to the window, grabbing a spare blanket out of the wooden chest Kaede had for the cold autumn evenings, Kagome sat there against the cold glass staring out the window watching the rain fall as she took small sips of her coffee. She sighed in bliss, Kaede's coffee always gave her such a warm and fuzzy feeling deep in her soul. It was perfect really, the coffee and watching the rain out the bay window, it gave her such a calm feeling.

"_Oi! Bitch,"_ Her head snapped up and she almost laughed, she smiled at him as he walked over to her. "_Oi! Jerk, how are you?" _He sat down across from her, shrugging his leather jacket off and onto the seat. She eyed him, wondering how old he really was. His arms were buff, but not the kind that would make you sick. He smiled that damn crocked smile, it sent shivers down her back. _"I'm fine Bitch, I should be asking you that, are you okay?"_ Her smile never left her face, damn him for worrying about her. _"I'm fine, my name is Kagome by the way, Or Kags for short." _He chuckled and stuck his hand out, laying it on top of hers with a cocky smirk, boy did that make her lose her breath. _"I happen to like Bitch much better." _She rolled her eyes but smiled none-the less.

They sat there talking for hours, his hand still on top of hers. By the time the shop was closing they lost themselves to love without even knowing it. He stood up and offered her his arm, when she latched on he walked her down and disposed of the cups, paying for both of their coffee's despite Kaede telling him no. _"Hey Kags?"_ He whispered when they walked out the door. She looked up at him in a daze, _"hmm,"_ he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, _"Need me to walk you home?"_

* * *

I am SO ending this here, I've been working on this for the past 3-4ish days due to writers block, but due to talking to my ex I decided to finish or try to. I will try to make the chapters longer but with stress with college and Lack of sleep that maybe hard.

Moon is OUT!

REview and tell me what you think Darlin's


	3. Lush Lavender

**Recap**

**"_Need me to walk you home?" _**

She looked at him, her raven hair sticking to her cheeks due to the rain pouring down around them. _"If you tell me your real name, I'd love that," _What in God's name was she doing? She hardly knew this boy and she was going to let him walk her home? _"Inuyasha, My name is Inuyasha, I am Kaede's grandson I just moved back here from Japan. I can go on, If it meant I can walk you home."_ She stiffed a laugh and smiled, _"Well, InuYasha, Hm. I'll call you Yash. All I did was ask your name,"_ He chuckled and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him as he started to walk towards the way she always went. No, he wasn't a stalker, he just noticed things more than most did. "_So, Kags. How long have you been coming to Lush Lavender?"_ She smiled and snuggled into his warmth. _"About ten years, I stumbled upon it when I was six, yes I am sixteen. It was pouring outside and I didn't know what to do so Kaede brought me in and gave me Lavender tea."_ He smiled down at her and pulled her closer,_" She tends to do that, she's always there to help."_ _"So, yash, you're from Japan?"_ He sighed and walked towards the direction she was pointing, _"Yeah, we moved to ohio when I was four but due to my brother's mother, we're half siblings_ _**(AN: I'm making Sesshomaru nice and they're all human yes.) **__we moved back so she could have custody of him, my father being the protective type that he is didn't want him out of his sight so we moved, He finally turned 18 so here we are. I have to say I did miss it. It's hard to make friends when you can hardly speak Japanese." _She threw her head back laughing, just like a child. _"So, you're Japanese but can't speak it?," _She grinned up at him and said in an Almost whisper_,' Watashi wa, anatagasukidesu,"_ Kissing his cheek softly before running up her driveway to the front door.

He stood there for a minute, a huge smile on his face as he touched the cheek she just kissed. He turned and started to walk home, noticing she didn't live that far from him. Actually, she lived two houses down and across the street. How he did not notice was beyond him, he shrugged his jacket off as he reached his door. _"OI! Sessh, Mom, Dad? I'm home!"_ His mother, not looking a day over 20 came rushing in. _"Inu! How was Kaede?" _She smiled and hugged her son. _"She's good mom, where's Dad?"_ _"He's in his study, you know how your father is with his work, Oh! Miroku called, he wanted to know if you were going with him for football try out's tomorrow." _He shook his head chuckling, his mother was always so full of energy, and how his father put up it was beyond him. _"Yeah probably, where am I going again? Independence?"_ She nooded her head laughing_," Yay blue devils!"_ He chuckled and kissed his mother's cheek, hanging his jacket up and headed towards the kitchen. He ate peacefully with his family that night, Kaede came over with Miroku and his girlfriend Sango. For the first time in a while his family was happy and at peace.

* * *

This is short, which I'm deeply sorry for but Writers block! I didn't think Id actually get asked for more! .

Thank you for liking my story, even if it's bad

-Moon is Out.


	4. AN

Ello! So a couple of people have messaged me and asked when I was going to update, well. Honestly I don't know. Ive has really bad writers block for the longest time…I'm trying to do chapters four, If anyone have any ideas you are more than welcome to shoot me a message or review telling me them.

Oh and I've changed Koga to Kenji. I have a plan for Koga later in the story.

-Moon.


	5. Take a bow

The morning she woke up, sun singing through the windows. Her alarm went off as she slipped out of bed. She walked over to her window, groaning as his car pulled up into her driveway. Grabbing a bag of clothing she packed up the day before and her old guitar she headed downstairs to her front yard. Sitting on the steps, her Sister came out and sat next to her. She passed the guitar over to her and smiled as sweetly as she could to him.

_"Oh, Kenji?"_ She smiled as best as she could as she kicked the bag at him. She opened her mouth and the words flew out,

O_h, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah."_

She clapped her hands as she started to sing,

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out."_

She rolled her eyes at his pleads, clapping her hands louder,"

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now its time to go, curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But its over now  
(But its over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now."

"_If you can't tell Koga, It's over. It's been over for a week so take your pitiful ass and get off my land before I call Souta out here. OR do you want another ass whopping? Maybe Ban will do it too. They gave you their warnings once before, do you really want to take them up on their offer?" _He glared at her but grabbed his bag and walked to his car, throwing it in his back seat he tore off down the street. She grinned and sat on her steps with her sister, laughing at his face.


	6. Welcome Home Old Envy

She walked into the coffee shop, it's been three weeks since she sung to Kenji. Her family left that day to go pick up her other older sister and brother in law at the airport. It's been a hell of a three weeks, the whole family was busy with helping her sister find a house and when they did. Kagome shuddered slightly, when they did her mother went crazy with getting it ready for the holidays. She looked up and smiled at Kaeda, she missed being in the cozy place.

_"Ay, child. It's been a while no?"_ Kaeda smiled at her and handed her a fresh cup of coffee with whip cream.

_"Mhmm, Kikyo is home with her husband. We had to play the happy family and find them a house." _Kagome sighed as Kaede took her upstairs to talk, Kagome sighed again and sat down across from her.

_"What's on yer mind child?"_ She gave the young child a soft smile, she knew how much she hated to be in the shadow of her sister.

Kagome gave a slight smile back sighing before saying," _Mom has always liked Kikyo more than me. Dad always liked the boys more and honestly? I don't feel like I belong there, sure Rin is there with me but she's going to be going to college soon and then I'll have nothing…Kenij cheated on me with my cousin too…The only place I feel like I belong is here in this coffee shop."_ She gave a dry laugh and took a sip of coffee. _"My parents forgot my birthday…again…We had to help Kikyo move into her house and only Rin said happy birthday to me…"_ Kaeda gave the young girl hand a squeeze, giving her a small smile she excused herself so she could go and take care of customers.

_"Yo,"_ A deep voice whispered in her ear, looking up she seen her sister and brother in law. She gave them a polite smile and motioned for them to sit down across from her.

_"Kagome! You haven't spent any time with us. "_She winced when her sister's whiney voice reached her ears.

"_Sorry Kik, I've been trying to catch up on homework I missed, and you know…" _Her sister looked down, of course she knew, their mother made it perfectly clear that she thought she was better.

Kikyo sighed and gave her a sad smile, _" Kags, Please don't hold what mom says against me. We both know you're the one whos going to go places." _

Giving a dry laugh she shook her head_," Kik, you're married, youre a doctor. I'm just me."_

Her brother in Law slapped her hand and glared, " _Kagome Mizuko Hi-,"_

Kagome laughter cut him off and smiled," _Yeah Yeah I know."_

He sighed and patted her hand and grinned at his wife. "_Should we tell her now or wait?" "tell me whaaaaaaaaat," "Now would be fine," _

As the two continued to talk, Kagome's eyes drifted to the stairs, coming up the stairs was Inu-Yasha and three other teenagers. A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with shaggy black hair pulled back into a low pony tail, another boy with shoulder length ivory hair with silver high lights.

_"Kagome! Are you even listening!?"_ Her sister cried out and threw a pillow at her.

Kagome looked back just in time to get hit in the face by the pillow,"_ OW! Sorry, I'm a space case!"_" Naraku, her sisters husband, laughed loudly. "_Since when?! You're always the one who pays the most attention," _He looked over to where she was looking then looked back at her grinning_. "OH MY GOD! Kaagooooomeeee."_

She blushed and Kikyo looked over then back at her sister gasping. _"KAGS!" _

Sneaking a glance over she notice Inuyasha looking at her and heading her way. Her face turned a bright red and her sister laughed. Naraku patted her hand and smiled_," My Little sister is growing up!"_

He wiped away his fake tears and laughed as her face turned redder. _"Oi! Shut up! Now, what were you guys wanting to tell me?"_

Kikyo smiled at her sisters embarrassment and said_," kagomeee, You're going to an Auntie! And a god mother!"_ She squealed and bounced slightly. Kagome blinked a couple times and then she squealed. _"IM GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE?!"_She bounced in her seat and clapped her hands.

* * *

Alright, This is as best as I can do on short notice.

Yes I did pair Kik/Nar. If they both weren't asshats I think they'd be cute together.

More to come (hopefully!)

-Moon.


	7. right thru me

After the excitement wore off Kagome pulled an old big thick fake leather book out of her massager bag. Her sister gasped seeing the old book, smiling softly at her younger sister, _"Is this what I think it is?"_ Kagome nodded her head, opening the book to a page with a pink tab at the top.

"_I've saved every song I've ever wrote and put it in here, even the ones you said I could edit. Which I did one recently, "Right thru me."_

Kikyo laughed and looked over at Inuyasha's table. Noticing that he has been staring at Kagome the whole time he's been there, _"If you want to talk to my sister you and your friends are welcome to push a table over here."_ Inuyasha blushed but they pushed the table over near Kagome's.

Her face turned into a cherry as he pulled up, sitting down next to her. _"Um…This is my Sister Kikyo Amaya and her husband Naraku Amaya."_

Naraku shook Inuyasha's hand smiling, Inuyasha nodded and pointed to the boy next to him, _"This is my cousin/ best friend Miroku Kita (made it up), his girlfriend Sango Gaea (Fairy/elf name) and my brother Sesshomaru."_

Everyone said hi, as they said hi a new friendship was born. Kikyo turned to her sister and smiled, _" So, Right thru me?" _

Kagome laughed and started to sing.

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that shit?_

_How do you do that shit?_

_How do you do that shit?_

_How do you (xfive)_

_You let me win_

_You let me ride_

_You let me rock_

_You let me slide_

_And when they looking  
You let me hide  
Defend my honor  
Protect my pride  
The good advice_

_I always hated_  
_But looking back_  
_It made me greater_  
_You always told me_  
_Forget the haters_  
_Just get my money_  
_Just get my weight up_  
_Know when I'm lying_  
_Know when I'm crying_  
_It's like you got it_  
_Down to a science_  
_Why am I trying_  
_No you ain't buying_  
_I tried to fight it_  
_Back with defiance_

_You make me laugh_  
_You make me hoarse_  
_From yelling at you_  
_And getting at you_  
_Picking up dishes_  
_Throwing them at you_  
_Why are you speaking_  
_When no one asked you_

Kagome glared at Naraku and acted as if she was about to throw something at him, Kikyo was softly humming to the song.

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that shit? x3  
How do you x5  
You see right through me  
How do you do that shit? x3  
How do you x5  
What are we doing  
Could you see through me_

_because you say Kik  
And I say who me  
And you say no you  
And I say screw you  
Then you start dressing  
And you start leaving  
And I start crying  
And I start screaming  
The heavy breathing  
Well, what's the reason  
Always get the reaction you wanted  
I'm actually fronting  
I'm asking you something  
Yo, answer this question  
Class is in session  
Tired of letting  
Passive aggression  
Control my mind  
Capture my soul  
Okay you're right_

_Just let it go_  
_Okay you got it_  
_It's in the can_  
_Before I played it_  
_You knew my hand_  
_You could turn a free_  
_Throw to a goal_  
_Nigga got the peep_  
_Hole to my soul_  
_You see right through me_  
_How do you do that shit? x3_  
_How do you x5_  
_You see right through me_  
_How do you do that shit? x3_  
_How do you x5_  
_Stop!_  
_Oh_  
_Stop!_  
_Oh_  
_Would you just stop looking through me cause I can't take it_  
_No I can't take it_  
_You see right through me_  
_How do you do that shit? x3_  
_How do you x5_  
_You see right through me_  
_-You see right through me baby_  
_You see right through me_  
_You see right through me_

Taking a deep breath as she finished, grinning up at her sister waiting for her to comment_._

"_Ommygod!"_

But it wasn't her sister who said something, It was Sango, Blushing she looked down.

"_Sis that's so much better than what I wrote!" _Blushing more Kagome whispered a thanks and tried to hide her face behind her cup.

Inuyasha smiled and brushed his hand against hers under the table, turning to her he asked," So, Kags what school you go to?"

She smiled up at him, _"I go to Independence, but I haven't been able to go to school due to my mother."_ Kikyo pouted and said,_" Hey! She means well…She's crazy but means well Kags!" _

Laughing kagome shook her head_," My mother wanted the whole family to help Kik find a house, move in, and paint so I've missed three weeks of school."_

Sango laughed and shook her head_," Sounds like my mom! I swear that woman is insane when it comes to family."_

Miroku shook his head and wrapped his arm around Sango laughing_. _

"_Where do you guys go to school?"_ Kagome asked and leaned back trying to suppress a yawn. All three said,_" Independence." _

"_Kagome, we're going to head home. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning and Mom wants to take me." _

Giving her sister a hug she waved bye and started to put her books back in her bag. Sesshomaru looked at her and grinned

" _You're Rin's sister!" _

She nodded her head confused. _"Sorry, I met Rin a couple weeks ago at the local College. She told me that she had a younger sister Name Kagome." _

"_Ahh. Yeah, that's me. " _

After a while Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango left, only leaving Kagome and Inuyasha. Cleaning up the table, they pushed the other back to its original place and moved over to the window seat. "So, how's school?"

He waved his hand," Same ol' bull crap. What classes do you have?"

She looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment," _Uh, I have only 4 classes besides Lunch. I have Art Photography, Psychology, Journalist and Introduction to Early Childhood Education. Plus my Study hall."_

He laughed and smiled_," I have two of those, Photography and Journalist."_

She rolled her eyes and smiled, it was good to find someone who seemed to like the same things she did.

"_So, You're stalking me now huh Inu?" _

He threw his head back laughing, clutching his stomach he shook his head smiling.

"_No, I came here to get a cup of coffee before I went home. Seeing you here was just an added plus."_

Blushing hard at his words she looked away shyly.

"_Well..uh..okay?" _

He laughed harder and smiled at her. How was this girl, that he barely knew, made him feel so alive?

* * *

I've been editing this for months, im not happy with it but here's "Right thru me,"

I do not own Inuyasha nor the Song Right thru me.

Also, Due to a death of the family I haven't been so into writing or posting, I'm trying very hard to get back into it.


End file.
